


Fealty

by HeadmasterFelix



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Boy King Jughead Jones, Consent-conscious Jughead Jones, Even though he is in most of my fics, Jughead Jones is Not Asexual, M/M, Mention of Jughead Jones/Betty Cooper, Porn With Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Royalty kink, Serpent King Jughead Jones, Serpent Knight Sweet Pea, Sweet Pea can't just ask for what he wants like a normal person, Underage because they're high school juniors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 23:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17538263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadmasterFelix/pseuds/HeadmasterFelix
Summary: Sweet Pea stumbles on Jughead alone with very little chance of them being bothered, and can't pass up the opportunity to go after what he wants.





	1. Chapter 1

Jughead stares absently at the reflection of the flames in the brown bottle in his hand as he sits upon the king’s throne just outside his trailer. It got dark out hours ago, but he hasn’t really noticed, too absorbed in thought to notice that everyone is safely buttoned into their homes for the night and it’s just him left in the quickly cooling air.

It’s Sweet Pea that draws him out of his pseudo-meditation. “Jones,” he calls quietly, then again, louder and firmer when he gets no response. “Jones.”

“Mm?” It’s all Sweet Pea gets, Jughead just barely fracturing his attention enough to give the other kid a piece of it.

“It’s like midnight, dude. What are you doing out here?”

That’s enough to draw Jughead fully out of it, eyes finally pulling off the bottle and finding Sweet Pea’s face in the dim light of the fire. “Just thinking. What’s up? Something happen?” That’s where his mind always goes these days.

“Nothing, no, just…” Sweet Pea pauses, first to figure out why he bothered coming over here on his way home anyway, and then to figure out how honest he should be. “Just wanted to check on you. You didn’t seem all there.”

“Oh.” Is that disappointment in his voice? Jughead prays he hasn’t gotten that hooked on drama. “I’m fine. Thanks though.”

Sweet Pea nods but he doesn’t move, feet planted in place as his mind cranks away on his next move. He’s been waiting on an opportunity like this for weeks, ever since he heard Jughead in his trailer with someone way too deep-voiced to be Betty. Sitting in his throne, contemplating the weight of his crown--or so Sweet Pea imagines--looking like the real deal. A boy king, maybe, but a true king all the same. It’s too good to pass up, and Sweet Pea’s no coward. Never one to pass up a risk if it gets him closer to where he wants to go.

The amount of time his friend is simply standing there with an unusually contemplative look apparently starts to worry Jughead, who tilts his head slightly and asks, “Uh, you sure there’s nothing?”

“Well, actually…” Sweet Pea’s tongue darts over his lower lip and Jughead can see the confidence and determination spreading over his shoulders, down his whole form. Usually that’s Jug’s sign to get in front of him and de-escalate, but given the situation, it just leaves him intrigued. “I’ve been meaning to talk to you. See, the other day I was on my way home. About this time, actually. And uh, I heard something.”

“Yeah?” Jughead sits up and leans forward, intrigue building. It’s dawning on him that he really is a junkie for the drama.

“Yeah. From your trailer. Sounded like… I dunno. You, definitely,” Sweet Pea sounds sure enough about that that Jughead knows even if it’s not true, there’s no changing his mind.

“Uh… huh?” A bit of nervousness is settling in Jughead’s gut, a mental inventory of what Sweet Pea might be leading up to already starting.

“Yeah, you and… I dunno who. Sounded pretty uh, what’s that word Cheryl uses? Amorous? Yeah. Sounded pretty amorous.”

The nerves deflate in an instant and Jughead’s eyebrow goes up. “Yeah, you probably heard me and Betty. That’s not exactly a newsflash, we’ve been canoodling for a while now.”

“No, no, I know,” Sweet Pea assures, but his expression is getting more devilish, and Jughead’s nerves are coming back three fold. “I know you and the Queen have been going at it for a while. Which is why what I heard is just so… weird. ‘Cause, see, it definitely wasn’t Betty. Wasn’t even a girl. And at first I thought it was-,” Sweet Pea cuts himself off, just barely doesn’t spill some Very Top Secret Beans, “Not even you. Thought maybe your dad was getting up to something. Took a few seconds to be sure, but it was definitely you. You and not-Betty.”

Jughead sighs heavily and leans back in his chair. He’s gotta make a quick decision on how to play this. Open up about the true nature of his relationship with his girlfriend and their best friends, which they’ve all made abundantly clear they don’t want, or go along with what Sweet Pea is so clearly insinuating. “Okay. So you heard me in a compromising position with a guy. I know you, I know you’re not gonna make this into some gay blackmail thing. So what’re you getting at?”

It feels like victory already, the fact that Jughead isn’t denying it, and Sweet Pea casually crosses his arms over his chest. “You’re definitely right about that, it’s got nothing to do with your sexuality.” Not in the way Jughead thinks, anyway. “I’m just wondering what it’s worth to you that Betty never finds out you’re sleeping with someone else.”

“... So it is a blackmail thing?” Jughead shakes his head. He knows Betty wouldn’t care about who he was with, there’s nothing to blackmail him with, but he also knows Betty doesn’t want anyone knowing she wouldn’t care, and that’s gonna make this hard to navigate. He rubs his face and looks back up to Sweet Pea expectantly.

“Well…” And here’s where it gets tricky. It’s a ploy, an in, a way to get Jughead to open his eyes to something he prays they both want and maybe, just maybe, part of the whole fantasy he’s built in his head. But what it definitely is not, is real. The front of confidence Sweet Pea is wearing intentionally falters for a moment, just enough to let Jughead in, hopefully enough to tell him he’s not really this big of an asshole. “Maybe. Maybe I’m just curious.”

Jughead isn’t sure what it is he catches from Sweet Pea’s expression, but it’s definitely something. He narrows his eyes, tries to fit the puzzle together but there just aren’t enough pieces on the board yet. “Secrecy is worth an awful lot, Sweet Pea,” his voice is intentionally measured and even. “I’d consider it a significant act of loyalty for you to keep your mouth shut about it.”

“Hmm. Mhm, mhm, I hear you. But, again, just wondering out loud here. What if I didn’t keep my mouth shut?” Finally he moves, taking a few steps closer to Jughead, closing almost all the distance between them.

That’s one hell of a vital piece Sweet Pea has just given him. He’s not breaking out threats or making demands. No, he’s probing into consequences, telling Jughead that the king has the power here. Handing the reins of ‘do what I say or else,’ over to him. Again, his eyebrow goes up and Jughead feels like he’s honing in on Sweet Pea’s game. And it is a game, that much is becoming quite clear. “I guess there’d have to be consequences. I don’t take insubordination lightly and I don’t take messing with Betty lightly either. Put the two together and I’m likely to be pretty pissed off.”

“That so?” His tone is leading. His hands drop and tuck into his pocket, body language opening back up as his head drops and he looks at Jughead through long lashes.

Jughead’s eyes sweep over his tall knight, taking him all in. He swallows thickly and finds his mouth suddenly getting ahead of his brain. “Yeah. In fact, just the thought of it is getting under my skin. I hate this feeling of doubting your loyalty. I’m supposed to trust that you’ll always have my back, Sweet Pea, and here you go making it sound like you might actively betray me. I mean, what’s a king to do with an attitude like that?”

Sweet Pea tries so hard not to smirk but fails miserably, and he’s so distracted with that he doesn’t even notice the subconscious gesture of licking his lips.

 _Christ, you’re transparent,_ Jughead thinks. He’s not entirely sure how he feels about the way Sweet Pea has chosen to go about getting his attention, but it’s undeniable that he has it now. “I think you’re gonna need to do something to reassure me of your loyalty.”

Shrugging, Sweet Pea offers readily, “Sure, boss. Got an errand for me to run or something?”

“Errand?” Jughead scoffs. He relaxes, utilizing the arms of the chair and spreading his legs some, really owning his space. “No. No, I think you’re gonna do for me what you just thought about blackmailing me over.”

“‘Scuse me?” Sweet Pea’s eyebrows go up in faux disbelief. This is exactly what he was angling for, but he’s greedy, wants Jughead to push him. Wants…

“You’re going to serve your king like the foot soldier you are.” He’d never seriously talk to any of his friends this way, but he’s gotta admit, it’s doing something to a part of him he doesn’t let see the light of day, or even the darkness of night, very often.

That. He wants that. His knees feel weak, they always do when Jughead puts on his presence like this, but it’s so much more than that this time. He follows the impulse, gives into the want that’s been burning inside of him for God knows how long, and lowers himself to his knees right here in the dirt.

Jughead scoffs, a cruel noise, just as he means for it to be. He feels like he should have seen it months ago, the way the things he and Sweet Pea both crave line up. The needs they have to hide and sequester and repress, and yet are the very reasons they excel at what they do. “You’re eager for it. Is that what this is about?” Sweet Pea wants to be subjugated and Jughead is happy to comply, but Juggy’s gonna get what he wants, too. He’s going to make the boy admit it.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he lies.

“Like hell you don’t.” Jughead opens up his belt and fly but pauses when he sees the look on Sweet Pea’s face.

“W-wait, _here_?” His voice lowers and he’s grateful for the dim light of the fire dying into embers because he feels like he’s blushing. “Jug, c’mon, anyone could come out. Let’s go inside.”

“No.” His voice projects a lot more confidence than Jughead is actually feeling there. This is all uncharted territory and he’s feeling around blind for the boundaries.

“No?” Sweet Pea sounds helpless, worried, and it’s doing as much to get Jughead interested as anything else tonight.

“No. No one’s gonna come out and even if someone does, so what? Unless you’re ashamed to pay fealty?”

That last question is definitely a trap and Sweet Pea convinces himself that the only way to avoid it is to give his king what he wants. “Sorry. M’not ashamed. I’ll do it here.”

Still, Jughead’s pause lasts a moment longer as he makes a split second assessment. Is this really okay? Is he crossing a line? But there’s no real defiance in Sweet Pea’s eyes, no tenseness in his shoulders past what Jughead would expect from a perfectly willing person about to give a blowjob in public, so he continues.

Jughead’s an average teenager, maybe a little longer than some of his peers, but the way Sweet Pea looks at him when he frees himself of his cotton confines is enough to make him blush. It’s like the guy is starving for it or something, and he really feels like an idiot for not noticing sooner. 

Sweet Pea tears his eyes away from the flesh in Jughead’s hand just enough to look up for him and silently beg for permission. He can’t say it out loud, how bad he wants this, but those expressive brown eyes speak volumes on their own.

“I knew it,” Jughead accuses. “I knew you were eager for it. Didn’t figure you for such a slut.” The word choice is as calculated as everything Jughead has done tonight and, unsurprisingly, it works like a charm.

“I’m not a slut!” Sweet Pea ducks his head and hushes himself, realizing immediately that was a little too loud. “I mean… I’m just…”

“Just what, Sweet Pea?” He licks his lips and starts to stroke himself, nice and slow, just to tease the boy practically drooling for it.

“Just…” He mumbles something entirely incoherent and Jughead arches an irritated eyebrow until he tries again. “Just wanna prove my loyalty, Sir.”

Jughead nods slightly, and like an impeccably trained dog given permission to go after a steak, Sweet Pea is on him in an instant. He moans as the taste of his king’s cock settles against his tongue and wraps a hand around the length his throat isn’t warmed up enough to take yet. 

He knows what he’s doing, this isn’t his first or even tenth time giving head, and Jughead is reaping the rewards of an experienced partner for the first time. He hisses through his teeth with pleasure, head dipping back to rest against his throne, and tangles a hand in Sweet Pea’s messy hair. “That’s it,” he encourages, trying to keep up his end and work Sweet Pea’s psyche as well as Sweet Pea is working his body. “From the feel of it, this should have been part of your fealty a long time ago. You’re just eating it up, servicing your king in his throne like this. Feels like you’ve been training for this very moment.”

Sweet Pea nods with his mouth full of dick, unwilling to pull away to do something as stupid and meaningless as speak. He’s so hard in his jeans already but he barely notices, his whole world is Jughead right now.

“Loyal, faithful servant,” Juggy grunts, trying damn hard not to lose himself in this expert mouth already. “This is what you were born to do, isn’t it? It must be, you’re so good at it.” Backhanded praise, oldest dom trick in the book but from the helpless, wanting noise that escapes around his cock, Sweet Pea finds it effective. “You’re gonna swallow.” It sounds like an order, but Jughead cracks an eye and looks down, just to make sure.

Sweet Pea is looking right back up at him, eyes big, drinking in the pleasure on Jughead’s face. He nods eagerly and whines something Jughead figures for not just consent, but pleading, given all the bright flashing neon context clues. So Juggy relaxes again, closes his eyes, and surrenders to his own instincts.

He slips both hands onto Sweet Pea’s head now as he’s barrelling closer to release, and it’s with a surprising composure he gives one more command. “Squeeze my leg if it’s too much.” He trusts his intuition, especially when it comes to the people he’s close to, and that’s all the warning Sweet Pea gets before Jughead starts pushing his hips up, fucking into Sweet Pea’s mouth as he holds his head steady.

It’s perfect, total bliss, everything he wanted and fuck, if he could come untouched, he would right fucking now. Jughead taking him like this, owning him, using his body like he’s a common whore. He’s too damn proud to ever let anyone else have him like this, but for Jughead? For the boy king, savior of the Serpents, best man he’s ever known? It’s all he thinks about in the darkness of his bedroom these days. He loses track of time, he’s got no clue if Jughead has been going at his throat for hours or seconds, but all of a sudden his king shoves in hard and goes still. He can feel the pulsing against his tongue and the groan of relief fills his ears. Jughead mercifully pulls back before he’s finished, letting Sweet Pea taste the reward he worked so hard for.

Jughead is panting, sweat beaded on his forehead despite the cold of the night air, and with the last few weak twitches of his cock, his body goes limp with relaxation into his chair. It takes willpower to open his eyes and focus on Sweet Pea. “Good,” he praises in a whisper, reaching out to stroke his jaw. “Always wanted to do that. I’m really fuckin’ impressed.”

Sweet Pea has enough composure to not let that go to his head just yet. He tucks it away to obsess over once he’s alone again, and just smiles with genuine happiness. “Thanks. You, uh… you’re right. I have been practicing.” What he intended to be an off-handed comment doesn’t actually sound like one the second it’s left his mouth, and Sweet Pea is again thankful for the low light.

“Well, it definitely paid off.” Jughead doesn’t let it be awkward, doesn’t let Sweet Pea dwell on his own vulnerability, just treats it as normal. “You uh, wanna come inside now? I make the best hot chocolate in town, even better than Pop’s.”

The way Sweet Pea’s eyes light up is more than answer enough. Jughead smiles, zips up, and stands. “And uh, maybe we can see about taking care of that,” he nods towards the obvious tenting in Sweet Pea’s jeans, then continues into his trailer like nothing happened. Sweet Pea stammers and catches up a moment later.


	2. Chapter 2

Jughead flips the lock once they’re inside. It’s the sign he and his dad have, if one of them actually has to use their key to get in it means the other has company. He heads towards the tiny kitchen and pulls down a pair of mugs. “You know you could’ve just said something, right? You didn’t need to wait for the perfect porno setup or whatever.”

“I didn’t think you’d be interested,” he offers with a shrug, joining Jughead and leaning against the counter, trying to stay out of the way. 

That perplexes Jughead and he pauses. “Why not? And why’d you go for it if you felt that way?”

Sweet Pea gives an ambiguous noise and a shrug. “Never seen you into a Serpent before, didn’t figure I’d be the first, but then the situation was just too perfect not to try, I guess.” It’s a flimsy cover for the real problem being his self-esteem.

“I don’t buy it. There’s no way you missed the fifteen minutes of fireworks between me and Toni. And aside from her, you’ve probably only ever seen me interested in Betty. I’m pretty good at keeping that sort of thing under wraps.”

“Yeah, apparently, seeing as how I’ve got no frickin’ clue who I heard you with.” Sweet Pea takes the opportunity to change the subject readily.

“Yeah, exactly.” But Jughead’s not taking the bait. “Could’ve been anyone, so why not you?”

“Guess I figured it couldn’t have been just anyone. Had to either be someone who doesn’t matter at all, or someone who matters more than anyone, and I’m like, smack in the middle.”

“You’re not smack in the middle,” Jughead says with a sigh. He abandons the quest for hot chocolate for the moment, choosing instead to come stand in front of Sweet Pea and show him some of the affection he so clearly needs. “You mean a lot to me. After my father, you’re the Serpent I trust most. If I’ve got a problem that needs to stay in the family, you’re the first person I bring it to. Don’t think we aren’t close, Sweet Pea. Please.”

There’s a raw, vulnerable feeling in the air between them and Sweet Pea doesn’t know how to handle it, so he shifts awkwardly and loosely crosses his arms over his chest, trying to feel more protected. He doesn’t know how to respond, but when Jughead tucks some of his hair back and grazes his jaw with his hand, he can’t stand the intimacy anymore. It’s like fight or flight with his emotions and he has to change the subject to avoid lashing out and putting up barriers.

“Okay, yeah, sure, whatever. So which was it? Someone you were really close to, or someone who doesn’t mean anything?”

“Uh,” Jughead clears his throat and pulls away slightly. “Jughead Jones doesn’t kiss and tell. I really can’t talk about it.”

“You gimme all that crap about how close we are but then you don’t trust me enough to tell me who you’re cheating on your girlfriend with? Nice, Jug.” Sweet Pea rolls his eyes and huffs slightly.

“It’s not like that,” he defends. “If I could tell you, I would. I do trust you. It’s just… he trusts me and he’s made it crystal clear he doesn’t want a soul knowing. I respect him enough to respect that. If it were just my decision, I would tell you, honest.”

Sweet Pea looks acceptant but certainly not happy. “Yeah, fine,” he mutters, and he’s not even sure what he’s upset about, he just knows he doesn’t like how he feels right now.

“But…” Jughead’s mind scrambles for something to show his right hand the faith he has. “I trust you enough to tell you I’m not cheating on Betty. We have an arrangement. God, that sounds stupid. It’s not an arrangement, scratch that. We just don’t have the kind of relationship everyone else does, it’s not what works for us. In… a lot of ways. But exclusivity included. She’s not all that keen on anyone knowing that, though. She likes seeming normal. So you have to keep it between us, okay?”

Sweet Pea shrugs. “I know. I mean, I didn’t _know_ know, I just knew there’s no way you were actually screwing around on her. You’re not that kind of person. You said it yourself, you don’t tolerate people messing with Betty, and you’re no hypocrite.”

It’s so matter-of-fact that Jughead can’t help but smile. He can feel the tension loosening between them. He cages his friend in, crowding him despite their height difference, setting his hands on counter. “I appreciate the faith.” He pushes his hips forward, brushing against Sweet Pea, and it’s like the guy is on a hair trigger, getting hard again just that easy. “Wish you had as much in yourself. Next time you feel the need to play games to get what you want from me, just don’t, okay? Trust that I like you enough to give you what you need, and trust that I’m enough of a weirdo that it doesn’t matter what it is you’re asking for.”

“What I need?” Sweet Pea’s throat is dry suddenly, his voice comes out in just a whisper. Jughead’s demeanor is making him weak in the knees again.

“Yeah. You need it, don’t you? And I’m the only one you’re gonna let yourself get it from.” Jughead does a lot more than just brush against Sweet Pea this time, pressing, rubbing, feeling satisfied at how responsive his body is to the teasing.

“Need it,” he agrees, trying to hold his hips still and keep all the power with his king. “B-but I got what I need,” and for the life of him he doesn’t know why he’s opening his mouth rather than just taking what Jughead is offering.

“Oh?” Jughead smirks, piecing together the implication easily. “All you needed was to get on your knees and serve me, and now everything is right with the world again, huh?”

Nodding, Sweet Pea adds, “For now, at least. Until the next time I need it.”

“And what if I haven’t gotten what I need yet?”

“Then… I’d have to apologize and ask how I can be of service. Sir.” Playing with their roles like this does as much for him as Jughead’s touch. He wants to lose himself in that fantasy.

Jughead pulls his hand off the counter and brings it between them, palm against the stiffness in Sweet Pea’s jeans, stroking casually. “Anyone expecting you home tonight?”

He shakes his head, chin pointed down, looking up at Jughead with something that looks like shyness even as his breath starts to pick up, hips start to roll against that friction.

It’s practically intoxicating, unlocking a side of his friend he knows damn well no one else gets to see. Except Fangs, maybe. Jughead still hasn’t figured out what their deal is. “Good. Maybe I should show you my room, then. Unless you’d rather I just go back to making drinks?”

Again Sweet Pea shakes his head, more emphatically this time. “No. Room, please.”


End file.
